Truth or Dare and a Few Bets on the Side
by Lisette M. Jester
Summary: True Slash.


Beast-boy rocked back and forth holding his knees in the darkness of the Tower's basement. One light bulb glowed illuminating the dark expanse and the smell of marijuana was thick in the clouded air. He was uncomfortable and not for the first time that night he wished he had declined Cyborg's invitation to join the rest of the boys in the basement for their monthly get-together. The more he thought about it, the more he wished that he was still morphed into a dog and getting groomed by Starfire. She was better company. 

Still he was too pleased at having been accepted to be upset for long. He'd never dreamed he would see the young men of the Teen Titans doing some of the things that they were doing. However, truth or dare was a challenge not many teenagers could resist. 

The other boys had gone home long ago and Speedy was the only visitor left by this time. He was smiling and laughing as if he didn't have a care in the world, addled by the alcohol and marijuana that was freely circulating. When Robin re-joined the company from the latest dare the archer nearly fell over from laughing. "I can't believe you actually did it! Starfire is gonna kill you." 

Robin was also not quite himself, almost giddy and occasionally laughing at nothing. It was also quite unlike him to wear a purple halter top and miniskirt, though no one present failed to remark at how lovely and slim it made the muscular boy appear. 

Speedy gulped at the air, trying to stop laughing and eventually cackled. "If Star could see you..." 

Robin sashayed about as his friends continued to laugh. "I'll tell her who dared me to steal her clothes and she'll come after you." 

He sank to the ground and accepted the joint that Cyborg offered him. Then stripped out of the halter and tilted his neck to his shoulder. "Okay. My turn. Beast-boy, truth or dare?" 

"Dare," Beast-boy didn't take time to hesitate. 

Neither did Robin. "I've always wondered if all your skin was green." 

Beast-boy began to laugh. "Well duh..." 

Robin took a hit from the joint as if that was why he had paused and then continued speaking glancing in Speedy's direction. "I dare you to take off your clothes and prove it." 

Beast-boy laughed along with the others a minute. As Robin deliberately passed the joint to Speedy over Beast-boy's folded legs, the shape-shifter realized that everyone was probably twice as baked as he was. Cyborg didn't like the idea of all the boys getting high at once in the first place and he hated the idea of the youngest titan getting stoned. 

Generally it was a sixteen-and-over, human-male only affair, but some of the others that usually came were unable to come to their little drug party this time, so he'd been allowed. He was not certain yet what was normal and what wasn't. Everyone was giddy and smiling which seemed surreal considering their personalities the rest of the time. 

In his previous dares, Robin had tested their physical limits. He usually dared Beast-boy to be a moving target for Speedy. This struck him as an odd dare, but one that he would go along with. 

Speedy had fallen into Cyborg's lap from laughter and finally managed to say. "Man, that is the lamest excuse you ever came up with, Robin." 

Cyborg set the collapsed youth straight and took the joint from his hand and promptly sucked at its tip. "I think you've had enough of that, Speedy." 

Speedy shrugged, leaning back against some empty boxes, unaware that they were shifting from his weight. He was loose as the wind and stared at the ceiling until he found the muscles in his neck and looked at Beast-boy. "So how about it, green dude? You gonna...whoa!" 

Beast-boy had already stepped out of his suit, more casual than the darker green around his face would have projected. He was completely naked and his hands sagged before his genitals, looking almost childish in his stance and hiding from their view. 

"Jeez, Beast-boy," Robin chuckled leaning over to Cyborg and stealing back the joint. "Ever hear of underwear?" 

"If I layer my clothes, they won't morph when I do," Beast-boy turned a darker shade of green, trying to think up something witty to hide his shame. He eventually smirked at Robin. "Some of us wear spandex for a reason, Wonder-boy." 

Robin puffed at the joint unamused and corrected. "It's Boy Wonder and you know, I hate that name." 

"Not as much as you hate Richard," Beast-boy said raising his eyebrows and laughed with Speedy and Cyborg, pleased to see Robin's unsmiling face. 

Robin retaliated by offering Beast-boy the joint, knowing he wouldn't take it because it would force him to shake his casual stance and hide more purposefully. 

Speedy finally caught onto Beast-boy's casual nervousness and burst afresh with glee and turned into the boxes, laughing uncontrollably. "Oh man, this is so funny. I never thought about a broccoli colored cock." 

Even Beast-boy had to laugh at that exclamation. He added a moment later, his sharp tooth catching a moment on his dry lip. "What were you expecting, dude? Cotton Candy Pink?" 

For a moment only Robin and Cyborg got the joke; Speedy only stared at Beast-boy with a blank expression. Then suddenly it dawned on him and he laughed harder than before, his voice growing hoarse with the effort. 

He leaned back so far into the boxes that they caved beneath his weight and he ended up giggling on the floor. Cyborg could barely breathe with his laughter, reaching over to help the fallen hero sit up. 

Robin waited for Cyborg's deep laugh to subside before he commented. "When you think about it, it might be cotton candy pink. Your hands are in the way, Beast-boy." 

Beast-boy laughed, still affecting a comfortable attitude but not moving his hands. "You are waaaay high, Robin." 

"Yup," Robin leaned back into steadier boxes, somehow pulling off a cool look even with Star-fire's skirt. "Put your hands behind your head." 

Speedy broke afresh with laughter. "No, man. It's supposed to be put your hands on the wall and spread 'em." 

He curled in on himself cackling with glee. "You are so gay, Robin." 

Robin regarded him amused and chuckled when Cyborg contributed. "This from the dude who dares Robin to wear women's clothes? You guys are way messed up. Give me that joint so I can join you." 

Speedy had no reply turning his laugh to Beast-boy as Cyborg took a long drag. "That is the strangest broccoli colored cock I have ever seen." 

Robin casually glanced over to Beast-boy who was rocking on his narrow heels and kicking at his clothes, looking more bored than displayed with his hands behind his head. "That's the strangest cock I've seen, period." 

Cyborg regarded his friend's small body for the first time, really noticing the naked form before him. Beast-boy was green all over, darker in some places, though it may have been the shadows of the basement or the darker shade of the slender creature's body hair. For someone nicknamed "Beast-boy", you'd expect more hair. The truth was that the youth was completely smooth. 

The dark patches beneath his arms were obvious as he tucked his hands around his neck and whistled, ever casual in spite his discomfort, but other than that there was only a thin line from his mid-stomach that danced around and nearly covered his strange genitalia. He was apparently uncircumcised but his member was so short and stubby that it was hard to tell. More of a thick blunt nub than an organ. Even the tip was odd: instead of a smooth round end there was a sort of depression as if the tip was actually an inverted opening. Cyborg eventually tilted his head and remarked. "That is kind weird." 

Beast-boy looked down, more familiar than the rest of them. He shrugged. "It looks more normal when... never mind." 

Speedy sat forward suddenly intensely interested and almost sobered by what Beast-boy was insinuating. "Let's see, green dude." 

Beast-boy opened his mouth to protest and then shrugged, too high to think up a way out and too uncertain to question if this was the way they normally acted. He reached between his legs with one hand to hold the base of his member and began to casually guide his other hand over the organ. He eventually drew back to remove his dark gloves and unveil his clawed fingers. "I don't know what the big deal is. We've all seen things weirder than this." 

Not exactly gradually, Beast-boy nursed his member into arousal the three others gasped with amusement and surprise when the strange organ became longer and narrower, as if the rest of his shaft were simply growing out of the thick round nub and extension to be summoned at a gesture. It grew to look very human, as green as his dark, blushing cheeks. The head became particularly well-defined standing away from his clawed hands with bold contour. It was the innocent, smooth sort of erection that would would expect on a boy of fourteen and the fact that it was emerald green didn't take away from its appeal. 

"Works the same as most other animals who don't have any way to protect their most sensitive areas. Most mammals have genitalia that's... kind of inverted like mine," Beast-boy was showing a tendency to reveal his passion for zoology while he was high. "Nothing special about it. Just like the claws and the ears, I guess. Just a change that happened when I... never mind." 

Robin tilted his head, his curiosity peaked by Beast-boy's unfinished train of thought. Speedy interrupted any comment he might have had, staring blatantly at the young boy masturbating. "That's hot." 

Beast-boy looked at the other two as if to determine how he should react to that. Robin's calculating expression had not altered and Cyborg was too busy laughing at Speedy to offer any suggestion. He eventually decided to shrug casually and take his hands away, allowing his erection to drip a moment before them. "Anyway..." 

He shifted suddenly into the shape of a snake and slithered into his clothes: the cold-blooded reptile deadened the blood flow to certain areas. When he shifted back into his human form, he filled his suit from the waist down and was pulling the upper half of the tight suit over his body. "Cyborg, truth or dare?" 

Cyborg gulped, considering the arenas the dares had been taking lately. "Truth." 

Beast-boy tilted his head to his shoulder, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Cyborg gulped prepared to spout out whatever truth Beast-boy asked for. It would probably be something humiliating like what supergirls he had a crush on or how many metahumans he'd slept with at H.I.V.E. Academy which he would obviously lie about. 

"Okay, dude. So whenever I ask you to play "Blob 541" which is only the coolest video game ever invented in like the past decade you always say no, and make up an excuse. Why d'you do that, Cy?" 

Speedy looked over at him then laughed. "What the fuck..." 

"Well, I've always wanted to know and he won't tell me," Beast-boy grinned, then leaned over Robin who was laughing uncontrollably, and snatched the joint from Cyborg's lax palm. "I think he has the hots for the animated chicks in the game and doesn't want to have his fantasies invaded by blob-eaten babes." 

Cyborg half-heartedly chuckled at that and Robin suddenly stopped laughing. And while Speedy took up the chorus falling over and clutching his side, Beast-boy knew he'd said something wrong. "What? What did say?" 

"Nothing, you're cool, man," Cyborg replied, comforting and strained at the same time. "You didn't know that the experiment that made me like this was... My mom was working on how cells communicate in complex animals and function as an entity and the thing she ended up creating was basically this giant ameba that um... killed her and um..." 

Cyborg gestured to his mechanical body lamely. "It kinda dissolved a lot of me too..." 

"Oh..." Beast-boy pierced the inside of his mouth with both his fangs as punishment for his stupidity. "I did not know that. I mean, I knew it was a science experiment... but I thought it was like an explosion or acid or...Sorry." 

Cyborg shrugged and chuckled to bring back the light air. "It's cool. You didn't know. I don't like amebas." 

He leaned forward his elbows on his knees and as Beast-boy lifted the joint to his lips, he took it away. "Hey, B. Truth or Dare?" 

"Man, why do you guys always pick on me?" Beast-boy laughed and tossed his head back. 

Cyborg answered his question. "Speedy's practically passed out and I like you better than Robin. Truth or dare?" 

"Dare," Beast-boy gestured with one hand, the other pressed firmly to his forehead as if he were in mental agony. "Dare. Always dare." 

Before Cyborg could suggest anything, Speedy suddenly sat up. "No. I think you should pick truth and tell us how the fuck you go the way you are. Like why you can shape-shift and shit." 

"What?" The smile suddenly fell from Beast-boy's face and shattered in a million pieces on the floor. 

Robin sat forward even more interested. "Good one, Speedy." 

"Okay," Cyborg shrugged. "I dare you to tell ..." 

"Not a good one!" Beast-boy glanced in horror at the three, feeling the burden of the entire night's nervousness suddenly crashing down on him. For a moment, he wondered if this moment of humiliation wasn't the point of the invitation. If he wasn't there simply to be the butt of their jokes and make up for the lost people. He protested blindly. "I said dare. You can't do that..." 

Robin rocked back engaged, seeming to know more than everyone else. "How do you know, it's not like you've played this game before." 

"Yeah," Speedy agreed without knowing what he was agreeing too, suddenly remarkably sober and interested. "And he dared you too tell us something. So tell." 

Beast-boy sneered at him. "My mother ate too much broccoli and animal protein when she was knocked up." 

"Tell us the truth, Beast-boy," Robin emphasized the name and insisted on what he wanted. 

Cyborg noticed Beast-boy's unfriendly scowl, an expression he hadn't seen since Beast-boy's genetics were altered by foreign chemicals. "Yo, man it's no big deal. I'll come up with another..." 

"No," Robin protested. "He asked you something personal." 

Cyborg resisted. "I asked for it when I told him truth." 

Robin looked directly at the shape-shifter. "He never told us how he got that way. He just kept putting off filling out those particular records until he just kind of integrated into the team. I did enough research to fill them out but there's nothing about how and why he can change his shape." 

Beast-boy shrugged, now desperate to appear casual. "I mean, who cares, right? What difference does it make? I can do it and..." 

"It makes a lot of difference if your ashamed to talk about it," Robin answered. "So tell us now." 

"It's none of your damned business, Robin," Beast-boy abandoned the effort to appear unfazed. "And it will take more than some stupid dare to make me... fuck this. I don't even know why I came down here in the first fucking place." 

Cyborg tried to grab him as Beast-boy morphed into a hawk and flew towards the stairs. "B! Beast-boy, hold on!" 

Cyborg turned and glared at them before heading up the stairs after his friend. "First time we convince him to join the gang and you two chase him out. Nice work, assholes." 

Speedy and Robin barely looked after Cyborg as he left. Speedy offered a quiet chuckle to the darkness that Robin answered with a knowing smirk. 

As Robin reached for the discarded joint, his friend leaned nearer, more lucid than ever. "So now what, Rich?" 

Robin sat back and smoked out the rest of the weed. "Just wait a minute. Let them get to Beast-boy's room." 

Cyborg had the tower in lock down and was watching Beast-boy's movements on the interface built into his arm. The youth tried to leave through the front door but found it wouldn't open and had apparently attacked it several times before relinquishing the effort and flying... walking back towards his room. The weed must have made his flight patterns less stable than usual and Beast-boy probably felt more in control walking. 

Cyborg reached Beast-boy's room first and stood in the shadow by the door waiting for the angered teen to go to his room. 

Speedy gawked at the panel of cameras throughout the titan's bedrooms. "Man, I can't believe you let that junkyard set up cameras like this in your bedrooms." 

"Cyborg's not a junkyard," Robin replied. "This is the best tech in all of Jump City. And all the titan's know they're there...except maybe Beast-boy. Starfire regularly gives us little shows on hers." 

Speedy smirked amused. "Do you have them recorded?" 

Robin shrugged. "Cyborg has them in his memory. Ask him to play one for you." 

"Do you have any of Raven?" Speedy wondered glancing at the screens with new interest. 

"Like I said we all know where they are and what they're there for," Robin sounded more cross. "She's the reason I let Cyborg build them. When that whole mess with Beast-boy and the chemicals at the lab happened and he started turning into some kind of freak werewolf and attacked Raven. She says it was another creature but I think something else happened. Anyways, if we had security cameras we'd know." 

"She puts a book over her cameras when she's getting changed, doesn't she?" Speedy grinned. 

Robin glanced over at him and nodded dismally. He turned back to the screen and his eyes lit up. "Metahuman on the bedroom floor." 

"What? They're fucking all ready?" Speedy burst over to the screens. 

Robin glanced over at him irritated. "He just got to that level of the building. Cyborg's in the hallway waiting for him." 

"This is the moment that breaks you, Robby-poo," Speedy chuckled. "That little fuck is too pissed at the two of us to take it from anyone." 

"I don't know," Robin leaned back in his chair confidently, putting his feet on the panelboard. "Cyborg and Beast-boy are pretty good friends." 

Speedy turned around. "What is that supposed to mean? Have they done this before? You didn't say that when we made..." 

"In all the time he's been here, Beast-boy hasn't brought anybody into that room for more than a few minutes. Even when Terra was here," Robin replied. "I doubt he's ever even had sex." 

"Man, you made that bet thinking he's gonna give it up tonight after what we put him through." Speedy jumped into his own chair. "You must really like taking it." 

"I think I might just know our little green friend better than you," Robin replied. "Now shut up and watch." 

Cyborg watched nervously as the slight figure drew near. Beast-boy didn't sound particularly angry, but he was far from pleased. "I know you're there, Cy. I can hear you breath, I can see you glow, and I can smell your skin why do you even bother to hide?" 

"I..."Cyborg stepped forward and began to answer, then ignored the question. "I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject back there. I didn't think Robin and Speedy would take off like that and..." 

"You didn't bring it up," Beast-boy shrugged past him into his room, nonchalant and unangered. "Speedy did." 

"Listen, B..." Cyborg stopped him from closing the door. "I'm sorry. Things don't always do down like that when we get together. Speedy and Robin... their just stupid that way, you know." 

"I know," Beast-boy nodded, smiling. He gave that quiet chuckle that usually started a joke. "Superhumans who aren't scientifically altered usually are stupid that way. Must be jealous of natural anomalies." 

"B..." Cyborg reached around and grabbed the slight boy's arms and pulled him back into the hallway to face him, not allowing the boy to slink off into his room. He was not used to this side of Beast-boy and it made him nervous. 

Beast-boy struggled a minute. He was deciding whether he should turn into something bigger than Cyborg to break his grip or else something smaller that Cyborg and slide into the room. That kind of indecision was usually what tripped him up in battle. He eventually decided against escaping and tilted his head back to look at the oldest titan. "What?" 

Cyborg looked down at the small creature held inescapably in his iron grip. His eyes ventured across the boy's form more than they should have, tracing over the curl of his green collarbone and seeking out the lines the muscles in his chest and abdomen made in the skin tight material. "I... I forgot what I was gonna say." 

Beast-boy tossed his head to one side and rolled his eyes, reminding Cyborg of a younger brother being patronized or a child annoyed by his father's advise. He continued to hold him, mesmerized by the large dark eyes staring at the floor and the haunted expression he had never seen on the lighthearted shape-shifter's face. 

Then Beast-boy looked up at him and teased him. "Well, are you gonna let me go or what?" 

"No," Cyborg continued to stare at the youth. "I'm gonna keep you here until I remember what I was about to apologize for." 

"You weren't going to apologize," Beast-boy protested. "You were about to yell at me for making fun of Speedy and Robin because they weren't scientifically altered." 

Cyborg suddenly remembered. "Actually, I was going to tell you that there was nothing wrong with being scientifically altered. I don't know what made you this way but it's ended up doing a lot of good..." 

"A rare green monkey my parents were studying in Africa bit me when I was like five months old and I got a disease only animals get. To cure me, my parents mixed the cure which only works on animals with some experiments my uncle was doing on animals to convert animal anti-bodies into human antibodies or something like that. As I got better I started turning green. My teeth grew in with fangs; my ears shaped into little points, and by the time I was a toddler I had claws. When I was three, I changed into a mongoose and attacked a snake to keep it from hurting my mother." He said most of it in the same breath and sounded extremely displeased with the situation. Then added irritably. "You can go tell Robin and let him write it in my file however he wants. Let me go: I want to go to bed." 

Cyborg nodded. "You think I came up here to get that out of you?" 

"That wasn't the whole purpose of inviting me downstairs?" Beast-boy wondered, half-innocent, half-cynical. "Bunch of lousy..." 

He fell to mumbling angrily, revealing a suspicious insecurity that Cyborg had never seen in his friend. 

Cyborg shook his head. "We always assumed you'd come down if you wanted. No one even thought you might not join us if you wanted to." 

"Oh," Beast-boy's pointed ears flattened a bit, and he turned his eyes to the other direction. "I always figured you guys would have invited me if you wanted me..." 

"No," Cyborg shook his head with a honest set to his features. "Never even occurred to us that you wanted to be there." 

For a moment, they were both silent. Cyborg felt his eyes drifting over the younger teen and his mind started drifting into areas it shouldn't. Beast-boy continued to look away from the man's hungry eyes until the discomfort became too much. "You can let me go now, dude. I promise I won't break out of the tower." 

Cyborg ignored his sarcasm or really did not hear the words coming from the boy's lips, too focused on the irresistible shape of the dark emerald mouth. Cyborg suddenly, impulsively, passionately pulled the slight boy nearer, drawing him into a surreal kiss. 

For a moment, Beast-boy pushed away and made a sound of shock and dismay. But then his gloved hands relaxed against Cyborg's metallic chest and his mouth parted slightly to allow Cyborg's advance. 

When the older teen drew away, Beast-boy began to flounder for words. "What... where did... why did...um... I'm confused." 

"Me too," Cyborg nodded and kissed him again. 

Beast-boy melted into the kiss, forgetting instantly that there was any confusion. He was startled by the power of the sensation and his logic, which was normally less than admirable, was completely skewed. Cyborg's arms slipped behind him pulling him even closer and hugging him tight against the coldness of the half-human body. 

The younger titan could only sigh when the broad hands reached down his slender back, one firmly holding his back as if to prevent him from escaping. The other searching lower to fasten below his pelvis. 

Cyborg deepened the kiss, pressing his body as tight to the slender shape-shifter as he could. It was awkward because on a good day the younger teen only came level to his mid-chest. In order to reach those dark lips, Cyborg had to tilt Beast-boy far back and curl far over him. The slight distance between their body was more that Cyborg wanted. 

He allowed their lips to part long enough to growl and turn the younger teen's body against the wall. "Why d'you have to be so damned short?" 

Beast-boy shrugged lightly and smiled nervously. "Um... sorry?" 

The shifter gave a slight squeak when Cyborg's hand both dipped lower to grasp his upper thighs and lift him against the wall. When Cyborg leaned in to kiss him again pinning him to the wall, Beast-boy absently twined his legs around Cyborg's thick waist. 

Cyborg feasted on the sensual taste of the slight youth's mouth and rocked his broader hips into the form he had trapped. The slight neurotransmitters built into the metal-casing his body didn't capture the sensation of touch and he was only half aware how hard he was grinding into the other boy's slender body. 

Beast-boy moaned into the painful sensation. It was getting deliriously hot inside his tight-fitting clothes and this kiss had turned into a closer encounter than either could have expected. Not that either teen was really expecting the kiss in the first place. 

When Cyborg drew his lips away about to speak, Beast-boy didn't allow him, tightening his grip on the man's waist and curling his arms tighter around his neck to kiss him again. By this time, Cyborg was probably starting to compute what was happening between them and Beast-boy was reluctant to allow the passionate moment to end. 

Cyborg pulled away again and lowered his lips to the metahuman's smooth neck. Beast-boy sighed at the sensual contact, wondering vaguely if Cyborg had ever meant to speak at all. He was still grinding painfully against his lower body, unconscious to the bruises he was probably causing. Every thrust pushed Beast-boy that much closer to complete insanity and before long he could hardly pant. "Cy... Cyborg." 

When Cyborg glanced up, breathing hard and looking right into his eyes, Beast-boy forgot what he had intended to say. It had been something sensual and smooth, something to forgive the awkwardness that could arise from the situation, something to bridge the gap between friends and lovers. Instead, the metahuman could only gasp for breath and allow the words to stumble from his mouth. "You know, my room is right here." 

Everything in Cyborg stilled and he glanced at the door beside him. "You want to go that far, B?" 

Beast-boy glanced to the ground and then replied. "Would you think it was weird if I did?" 

"Nope," Cyborg pushed lightly at Beast-boy's door and swung the smaller body into the room. He didn't allow their bodies time to part, already fearing that Beast-boy might be having second thoughts. He kissed him again, addicted to the taste of the young mouth. 

There was something unique to Beast-boy, something almost carnal but far to sweet to be considered the taste of raw sexuality. And he had a unique smell. Cyborg wasn't sure if that came from being so near to animal or if it was simply because he was another male. 

Beast-boy sighed with desire, swooning in Cyborg's powerful arms and pinned to the other side of the same wall. He clenched his legs tight about the metallic body not afraid of falling but afraid of slipping and turning this perfect passion into something awkward. 

Cyborg slipped his hands around the slender boy's body and began to push him away. Beast-boy instantly yielded to the pressure sliding down the wall and looking up at Cyborg. He was terrified that this would be it. 

"So does this have a zipper?" Cyborg ran a finger beneath the tight collar of Beast-boy's suit. 

"Not really," Beast-boy shrugged, shivering with delight as he realized the reason Cyborg had released him. 

Cyborg leaned close his lips thick and warm near Beast-boy's ear. "Looks like you're getting a little hot in there. You can take it off if you like." 

Beast-boy chuckled and almost without hesitating set about peeling the tight suit away. He began to blush more nervous than when he had divested before and pulled himself out of his shoes. 

Getting out of his suit was a high priority from the moment Cyborg had kissed him, but as he pushed the tight fabric over his thighs, Beast-boy felt uncomfortable. More displayed than when he'd been in the basement. Then Cyborg had been an accepting friend, in the light of the nearly full moon he could be easily disappointed. 

"Man, you made that bet thinking I don't know the boys on my team well enough to guess when and who they'll fuck," Robin whispered sensually into Speedy's ear as they watched Beast-boy step out of his tight suit for the second time. "You must really like taking it." 

"So their gonna have sex," Speedy resisted Robin's smugness but allowed the other boy to lean closer over the back of his chair. "Wanna bet what's gonna happen?" 

"Same terms as before?" Robin grinned, momentarily silencing Speedy and pressing their mouths together. 

Speedy pulled away smiling, "Sure..." 

"You're gonna owe me," Robin promised. 

"Unless we agree," Speedy replied, slithering his tongue around the edge of Robin's lips. " 'Cause I think Cyborg's gonna fuck him." 

"Then we don't have to worry," The statement could have meant either option for Robin. He made Speedy wait for clarification sliding his tongue into the young man's eager mouth and battling him in a passionate french kiss. 

When he pulled away he added. "Cyborg will probably masturbate him and then put him to bed, like some kind of fucked up older brother." 

"You think Green Dude is gonna let him get away with that?" Speedy wondered, twisting the chair around and trying to pull Robin onto his lap. 

Robin resisted the gesture and cut all contact between them. "I don't think Beast-boy will -one- remember Cyborg, -two- have the guts to ask Cyborg to fuck him and -three-, have the courage to ask Cyborg whether or not he has the ability to fuck him." 

"He is capable, isn't he?" Speedy turned, deeply amused by this sentiment. "Cause if he's not then this bet's off, but holy shit am I gonna bust him later." 

"No, he's capable all right," Robin smiled slyly, his mind in another place for a moment. He nodded back to the screen. "Check it out. Masturbate him and put him to bed. What did I tell you?" 

Beast-boy squirmed on the floor beneath Cyborg's steady hand. He cooed and groaned, occasionally the sounds coming from his mouth were not exactly human. Somewhere in his slender chest he was purring, a deep cat-like sound that Cyborg found enthralling enough to break their kiss. "B, you never told me you purred." 

"You never did anything that would make me purr ," Beast-boy chirped a bit with excitement when Cyborg tilted one of his cold fingers ever so slightly, altering the sensation and further arousing his lover. 

Beast-boy strained against him, bucking hard into Cyborg's hand. He pulled Cyborg's chuckling face nearer so he could kiss him and accidentally his fang caught on his lover's bottom lip. Beast-boy froze as Cyborg drew back in pain a moment and ran his tongue over his mouth. He winced seeing the blood and nearly began to cry because he was certain Cyborg would leave.Cyborg only laughed at his terrified expression and chuckled, his rhythm hardly faltered. "You shouldn't worry so much about what other people are going to do, man." 

Beast-boy sighed with relief when Cyborg leaned back and kissed him again. He purposefully sucked the blood at Cyborg's lip, thrilling at the texture and taste but not revealing his lust to Cyborg. "We'll see how much you worry the next time..." 

He squeaked a moment as Cyborg purposefully squeezed his engorged limb. "Someone is giving you a totally fucking awesome hand job..." 

Cyborg leaned down and occupied his lover's thoughts by kissing him and stroking him harder. 

Beast-boy continued to whimper, straining against the hand stroking him. He tucked his fangs outside of his lips so that he could chew the flesh in between and keep from screaming. He lost his struggle against the sound building in his throat when he lost the battle with the lust building in his lower body. 

Cyborg moaned as the lithe green body began to quiver. He kept stroking casually, watching the metahuman shudder into orgasm. It was one of the most arousing things Cyborg had ever seen and he committed it instantly to a video file so he could watch it again. 

"Damn that was the hottest thing I have ever seen," Speedy licked his lips and tightened his grip around his enflamed erection. 

"How much you wanna bet Cyborg has it recorded?" Robin wondered, also breathless with arousal. 

"You're already fucked, Robin." Speedy grinned over at Robin as he stood and walked behind him. "There's no way around it. No one could resist that little green ass after watching that." 

"Even if you hadn't already lost a bet to be fucked by me," Robin emphasized this last part. "You will lose this one." 

He nodded to the screen where Cyborg was gently kissing his almost comatose lover. Beast-boy had reacted just as Robin said he would, failing to remember his lover and completely enveloped by his bliss. Cyborg seemed content to leave it at that lifting the small naked body and after cradling him for just a moment deposited him on the upper bunk bed. 

"No fucking way..." Speedy gasped, turning back to the screen and gasping. "If the man doesn't fuck the hell out of that little shit, we're going in there and doing it for him." 

Robin grinned broadly and glided his hands over Speedy's neck. "Just as long as you know who's on top of that sandwich, I'm game." 

"Dude," Cyborg turned and smiled when the small clawed hand fell on his shoulder. Beast-boy stared at him through half-closed eyes, a sleepy, cat-like expression that looked innately sexual on the slight boy. "This isn't very fair. What can I do for you?" 

Cyborg took a step back to the bed, resting his arm at the edge of the top bunk and resting his chin on it. "Don't worry about it, B. Go to sleep." 

"Maybe I don't want to sleep," Beast-boy curled nearer playfully, and leaned against the rail to smile. "I'll do anything you want." 

Cyborg shook his head and chuckled at the young man. "B..." 

Beast-boy rolled back, propped up by one arm, one his legs raised in an enticing display of his slender body. The moonlight created a silver line from the middle of his chest to his mid-stomach from where he'd cum moments before. For a moment, he simply stared at the cybernetic human. His eyes were so instantly hypnotic that Cyborg wondered if Beast-boy wasn't exhibiting some power he had never told anyone about. 

"Beast-boy, this is really a bad idea..." Cyborg followed the line of silver down the leanly muscled body, awed as it began to tremble with Beast-boy smooth movements. 

Cyborg closed his eyes against the shiver of heat raging through him, when the metahuman whispered coyly in his ear. "Could you fuck me, Cy?" 

When Cyborg sighed annoyedly, Beast-boy knew he'd gone too far. He was about to begin apologizing, when Cyborg surprised him again. The large, metal hands folded around his soft green waist and suddenly Beast-boy was in the air again, being lowered towards the floor. The sigh was one of defeat. 

He was placed on the carpet and felt almost like a pet being removed from a piece of forbidden furniture. Cyborg's demeanor had changed and he placed him on his hands and knees and then coldly kneeled beside him. "You're gonna close your eyes and not move until I tell you too. Understand?" 

He offered no ultimatum. He gave no threat. But instantly Beast-boy closed his eyes and obeyed. Something about that dark voice issuing a command made certain the command was obeyed. "Okay..." 

Beast-boy perked his ears when he heard the slightest tick of something opening and then a jarring whirl of mechanics that would have been a quiet hum to anyone with lesser hearing. He opened his eyes and had begun to turn, helpless to curiosity but then jolted his head back and squished his eyes closed. 

He listened trying to piece together what Cyborg was doing but eventually his eyes opened again and he was glancing back. He caught himself again and this time stared at the dark carpet beneath him, trembling all over and fearing the action he had taken. 

This was definitely going to far. Asking Cyborg to do this... He mentally chastised himself. He wondered if he could even go through with it. What if things weren't different with Cyborg. He sounded so cold and commanding a minute ago. Beast-boy began to feel the familiar nausea in his stomach that he felt when he remembered... He wasn't sure how to tell Cyborg to stop, how to say something that would deliberately displease someone he wanted to please. He began to shake staring at the wall and fearing the next moments. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of metal placed upon the lower bunk. Before he had time to understand the gesture he felt Cyborg's powerful hand on the back on his neck, pressing him down. His arms collapsed instantly. Even if he had been expecting it, he was too frail in his human form to combat Cyborg's weight. "I told you to shut your eyes." 

"Um... Sorry?" Beast-boy apologized with the weakest of laughs and stretched his thin arms over his head to make himself more comfortable. 

Cyborg dipped over him and gently licked at the back of his lover's pointed ear. "Don't move and don't open your eyes, Beast-boy." 

As the dark head nodded, Cyborg drew back apparently scanning the room for something. He lowered his hand to gently stroke Beast-boy's smooth bottom. "You got anything we can use as a lubricant, B?" 

The metahuman had to think about that a moment. "Um... in the pillow on the lower bunk. There's a bunch of... stuff. You might find useful." 

Cyborg was not surprised that Beast-boy had a use for the lower bed. Nor was he too surprised to find a stash of magazines behind the pillow. When some of the things inside the pillow spilled onto the floor, Cyborg was surprised. He recognized a dildo and several bondage items and was stunned, deciding to come back later and investigate the pillow and its contents in depth. He had expected masturbation aids but felt slightly uneasy with the actual evidence. He picked up a small jar of lotion and noticed Beast-boy's large eyes flicker back at him a moment. 

Cyborg leaned over him, reaching forward and covering his eyes. "Man, you have a serious problem following simple orders." 

"I was just curious..." Beast-boy sounded like he was trying to laugh but was too nervous to accomplish the sound. "I don't know how... you know. How big you are." 

Cyborg grinned and reached out to take Beast-boy's hand in his. He kept the boy pressed into the carpet but guided his clawed hand to his hard member. 

He held his lover's soft fingers and pressed them against his flesh, but refused to allow Beast-boy to explore on his own. He made sure the boy felt the width and the length of the erection that would soon be inside of him and then returned his hand to the carpet, where Beast-boy instantly dug his claws into the carpet. "Whoa..." 

Cyborg wasn't too surprised by his reaction opening the jar of lubrication and spoke softly to the slight boy. "Have you done this kind of thing before?" 

Beast-boy hesitated a moment and then nodded. "Yeah." 

"With men?" Cyborg wondered, watching Beast-boy's greyish green eyes and making sure they remained focused on the wall. 

Beast-boy closed his eyes voluntarily and nodded. "Yeah. Lot's of times." 

Cyborg wondered if his friend was lying. "You're fourteen, man. Don't lie to me." 

"I'm not lying," Beast-boy began to turn around then stopped and pressed himself against the floor again. "Let's not talk about it, Cy." 

"What's your lover's name then?" Cyborg grinned, wiggling his large fingers through the lotion. He suddenly chilled. "You and Robin haven't..." 

"No!" Beast-boy answer, half laughing. "I don't think he'd be particularly interested in me." 

"Then who?" Cyborg enjoyed teasing Beast-boy. He never realized Beast-boy had a private side that he didn't like to talk about. As he lightly pushed his smallest finger against the smaller boy's entrance, he watched him squirm partly from the pressure, partly from his emotional dismay. 

Beast-boy squeaked at the lively but chilling metal buried inside of him. He was onto Cyborg's game and he was annoyed by it, but at the same time the pleasure of his touch kept him from resisting too much. "Why do you care..." 

"Why wouldn't I?" Cyborg chuckled and lowered his next finger into his lover's warm body. "Come on. Tell me about your first time?" 

"Oh fuck..." Beast-boy gasped, shocked by the chill and the sensation. He grinned back towards Cyborg, his eyes firmly closed. "I'd rather concentrate on this time." 

Cyborg smiled and with his free hand guided Beast-boy's head back to the floor. "Fine." 

Beast-boy's entire body jolted when Cyborg dipped his middle finger into the younger body. He grunted, a deeper sound than Cyborg expected from the slight boy and twisted as Cyborg's found his prostate. He flicked against it, feeling it like a little heartbeat against the tip of his finger. 

Cyborg smirked again in Beast-boy's ear. "Did he ever tell you how sexy you are?" 

"Cyborg..." Beast-boy was irritated and the name was garbled with anger. He lowered his head to the floor and growled again as waves of pleasure sang through his body. 

"He should," Cyborg pulled his fingers back and reached for the lotion again. He noticed Beast-boy was still staring at wall, a dazed and far off look in his normally amused eyes. He meant to ask if what was the matter, but he knew Beast-boy would deny there was any kind of problem and turn the situation back into a jocular matter. "Because you're the sexiest person, I've ever been with." 

Beast-boy smiled glancing back. "Come on, Cy. Finish what you started." 

Cyborg grinned and pushed the pillow under Beast-boy's face. "Here. You'll need this." 

Before the boy could question what he meant, Cyborg slammed his hard erection into his slight lover. The pillow barely muffled Beast-boy's screams. 

Robin knelt before Speedy filling his mouth with the other boy's smooth pink erection. Speedy moaned as the masked boy gulped and teased his member, licking and sucking. His hands massaging between his thighs and fondling his engorged testicles. "Oh yeah, yeah ...You enjoy that cock, Robin... yeah..." 

Robin drew back, his lips tight on the other boy's erection. He grinned and kissed the tip. "I will... about as much as you'll enjoy mine when I'm fucking your hot ass." 

Speedy growled at the reminder, partly to hide the delight the idea brought to him. He grabbed Robin's head to bring him back to his swelled member. Robin continued to pleasure the other boy, holding back his own groans, unwilling to reveal just how much he enjoyed the task at hand. 

Speedy grunted again, close to his climax and babbling with lust. "Oh... that's good. So fucking' hot..." 

His grunts and obscenities became more and more impassioned, fueling Robin's efforts. He opened his throat to the other boy's erection, nearly swallowing the swelling root and always tickling it with his wet tongue. It was not long until Speedy erupted into his friend's eager mouth. 

Robin continued licking and stroking until Speedy's erection was cleansed of his creamy white cum. Robin sighed with praised. "Tastes fucking awesome..." 

Speedy grinned and sat deep in his chair. Robin sighed and sank his elbows into the opposite chair to lick the remaining juices from his lips. "I like this business of pre-defined sex roles. It saves my energy for the hot stuff." 

Speedy turned to look at him and smugly scowled knowing what was about to come and mentally preparing himself for it. "Put your hands on the wall and spread 'em, Speedy." 

He laughed at the remark and sagged deeper into his chair. He was satisfied and stared at the computer screen with a broad smug grin. "I think you need to come see this screen, Robin." 

Robin jumped up, still clothed only in Starfire's purple skirt. He took one look at the screen and his jaw dropped. "Holy fuck." 

"There's nothing holy about that," Speedy grinned watching as the half-mechanical man pummeled in and out of the lithe green shape-shifter's slender body. Cyborg was holding his lover's narrow hips as he pulsed into him. he grunted his voice heavy with lust and his body slamming with the effort. Beast-boy was chewing on a pillow, but it did little to hide his animalistic growl and groans when Speedy leaned over and un-muted the screens. His clawed hands dug into the carpet, pulling as if it was a scratching post. 

"Now, I know why we're always patching that rug," Robin gasped. 

"Kinda sexy though," Speedy stated. 

Robin nodded, sitting back in the chair and watching Beast-boy squirm with orgasmic agony. He was wincing in high-pitched bell-like tones, clawing at the floor and all but tearing the rug to pieces. 

Cyborg leaned close to him and grunted in his ear. "Go on, man. Let it go..." 

Beast-boy responded immediately creating a loud long sound to beautiful to be called a growl and to sexual to be called a coo, but enough to send a thrill of desire through Robin's body. The look of relief and bliss that crossed the boyish green face let his audience know exactly how good he felt. 

"How long have you been watching this?" Robin glanced over to Speedy suddenly realizing what he'd been missing. 

Speedy didn't reply for a moment to absorbed in with the satisfied sagging of Beast-boy's folding body to answer. "Huh?" 

Robin shook his head the question forgotten as he watched Cyborg's movement's quicken with the delirious pulsing of his own passionate climax. "Damn that's hot..." 

They watched as Cyborg drew away and sank back onto his knees not as completely detached from reality as Beast-boy was. He reached over to the lowest bunk and with his chest still heaving, flipped back the top of his pinkie finger and used the tool it revealed to reattach the metal covering his oddly disfigured pelvis. 

Beast-boy squeaked lightly, kittenish when Cyborg lifted him again and set him into his bed. This time Beast-boy sighed completely content and turned away, the expression of a loving babble on his green face. 

Cyborg laughed at him when the purr hiccuped and then started again, softer. "Go to sleep this time, B." 

Speedy sighed and looked over at Robin. He grinned and stood and began to strip out of his clothes. "Well, I think I'm ready for some action of my own. Put your hands on the wall and spread 'em, Robby-poo." 

"We may have a problem here," Robin looked over at him as Speedy began to reveal his smooth, young body. "We should have gone double or nothing." 

"Yeah, I lost a bet to be fucked. You lost a bet to be fucked," Speedy dropped his pants and lowered himself into a fighting stance. "Looks like we're solving this the old fashioned way." 

Robin smirked and slithered out of Starfire's skirt. "Bring it on, Speedy." 

Beast-boy groaned and rolled onto his back. His entire body ached from the crushing weight of his lover. He knew he was covered with bruises and doubted he could easily walk if he tried. He didn't care curling into his pillow and letting the dull ache of his body lull him into sleep. Suddenly he shot up and called out to the man who was quietly tidying his room. "Cyborg." 

"What?" The man lifted his head too suddenly from investigating the contents of Beast-boy's pillow and bumped against the bottom of the upper bunk. "Damn it! What?" 

Beast-boy crawled over to the edge of his bed and whispered to his lover. "What are Robin and Speedy doing? Did Robin win?" 

Cyborg closed his human eye a moment and stared into the technology that allowed him to see everything in the tower. He didn't have to look far until he found Robin and Speedy in the control room, wrestling naked on the floor, fighting for supremacy. He grinned broadly. "Apparently, whatever bet he made, it ended up being a draw." 

Beast-boy pulled forward again, excitedly. "Let me see, dude!" 

Cyborg, smiled and shook his head. "Go to sleep, B. Don't you know too much sex is bad for you." 

When Beast-boy glared at him, Cyborg soothed the younger teen. "We'll watch it on the big screen tomorrow. This is too good not to share with Raven." 


End file.
